Sweden
Sweden is a regional power and is situated in close vicinity to the major powers of UK, Germany and the Soviet Union. Sweden was mostly historically inactive during WWII so any action other than diplomatic actions would result in a game going ahistorical. For these reasons it is assumed that most Swedish players will be going for an ahistorical game and as such the following guide may be of use. Sweden begins the game with a social democracy government with 100 Neutrality and 80 National Unity. The ruling party has a popularity of 46 and an organization of 75. There is 5% dissent. It's highest technologies are Militia theory and Mechanical engineering theory which are both at 5. Goals The Swedish players only coherent and attainable goal could be the unification of the Scandinavian Peninsula and perhaps Denmark. It is then left to the choice of the player as to which faction to join and then which objectives to pursue. Technology Swedish technology is poor. The Swedish nation will be significantly behind all majors and many regional powers as Sweden has historically been neutral since the Napoleonic Wars. Distribution of leadership The Swedish player is advised to begin by allocating enough leadership to spies and diplomacy to handle internal espionage functions and enough trade to sustain his desired level of industry. Sweden begins with a 100% neutrality rating so the maximum amount of spies will be a necessity if lowering neutrality is required for the players plans. Diplomacy Alliances Sweden historically was somewhat aligned to the Axis, depending on what history you choose to believe. A Swedish player could align to the Allies or Comintern and have a very similar game until the end of WWII. An alliance with the Axis can present a slightly more exciting early game and will enable the player to unify the Scandinavian Peninsula somewhat ahead of schedule. Decisions Finnish Winter War Swedish Intervention Send material and Volunteers is possible under the condition that Finland exists, is at war with the Soviet Union, Sweden is not in any faction nor allied with Soviet Union, Swedish government is of type National Socialist, Fascistic, Paternal Autocrat or Social Conservative. When chosen Sweden loses 1000 supplies, 200 manpower, relations with the Soviet Union decrease by 20, relations increase with Finland by 10 and Norway by 5. Finnish Winter War Swedish Intervention Direct Intervention is possible under the condition that Finland is at war with Soviet Union, Sweden is not in any faction nor allied with Soviet Union, Swedish government is of type National Socialist, Fascistic, Paternal Autocrat or Social Conservative. When chosen Sweden will enter the war with the Soviet Union, lose 3 neutrality, join into an alliance with Finland, gain 25 relation with Finland and 10 with Norway. Politics Ministers Laws Sweden begins the game with the following laws. Civil Law: Open Society Conscription Law: Volunteer Army Education Investment Law: Medium Large Education Investment Industrial Policy Law: Mixed Industry Press Law: Free Press Training Law: Basic Training Political Parties Bondeförbundet (Social liberal) Intelligence Use the domestic spies to lower neutrality and the external spies to increase the threat in Denmark or Norway (pick one of them). Economy Trading What are the best trading partners for this nation? Industrial Production Is IC production necessary or helpful? Military Army Slowly start building infantry (as reserves). You only have Calvary. '' ''Navy You only have patrol boats. Air Force Your airplanes are WWI designed. War By aligning towards the axis all the time since the start and increasing the threat of Denmark or Norway (pick one of them), you should be able to join the axis before they go to war. If they go to war before you join, just keep aligning and eventually you'll get there. -Denmark: Before the invasion place your units in Malmö. Be ready to ship over some infantry to Jutland and then declare war (if possible). But be aware, now Germany will also be at war with them and it is important to take as much land as possible before they do. Use the spies in Denmark to try and lower their national unity. Note: The moment war starts it is very important to change the laws. -Norway: Put your units on the border next to Narvik and the Oslo region, just attack with speed and take control over Narvik and Oslo and the whole Norway is yours. -Finland: Finland should not be much harder than Denmark or Norway. Place your infantry on the Finish border and have some infantry ready to be shipped over to Finland's major cites from Stockholm. Remember to use the spies to lower national unity, and than annex them. -United Kingdom: After taking care of Scandinavia, build transport ships (two new will be enough). Bergen is a perfect starting point for the invasion of the British Islands. Land your troops in Aberdeen, Scotland. Use this beachhead to invade the rest of Scotland and England, form a defensive front line at Edinburgh, while your invade Northern Ireland. If you get some help by Germany, you can take half of Scotland and England pretty easy. -Germany: If either starting in the 1939 scenario or having aligned to the Allies, the Swedish player is very likely to find oneself at war with the Reich. Sweden is, for practical purposes, alone: Denmark falls swiftly and Norway has very little troops, at best you can hope for a division or two assisting you. Finland, if they join the Allies, usually has a decent Army and can be useful. Your Army will need to be split: A strong force comprising of 3 or 4 divisions to hold Malmo, and enough Divisions to hold the major southern Scandinavian Ports, the Germans may attempt a landing at these when they find Malmo too heavily defended. 5 Divisions, 3 for the Swedish and 2 for the Norwegian ports, will be required. The extreme northern Swedish and Norwegian ports are unlikely to be invaded, but leaving a brigade at each (you start with a brigade in Visby that can be shipped across, and producing another is cheap) is a safe bet, just incase. Malmo is easy to defend: you'll have 3 or 4 divisions with a 10 days dug-in bonus, a coastal fort bonus and a shore bombardment bonus if you use the Swedish Navy to attack the straight. The Germans will have a stacking penalty and an amphibious assault penalty. Any bombers you have should relentlessly bomb the attackers as well. The Germans will steadily build up their forces in an attempt to overpower yours, as such you must do the same: by well into the war one should expect to have between 6 and 8 divisions either holding Malmo directly or in an province adjacent to it to provide a reserve, full Org element. If Malmo is breached your chances of holding the line are all but gone: the Germans will flood divisions across the straight (they usually have 10-15 waiting to go and more will come), an immediate counter-attack whilst the Swedish Navy blockade the straight is your only hope, the Navy will be attacked by every naval bomber the Reich has and you may lose ships, but you'll hold the country. Eventually the Germans will abandon Denmark when the Allies/USSR begin pushing on them. Then is your chance to liberate Denmark. Taking some of Northern Germany is also possible but be warned, entering the Fatherland will gain the attention of the Wermacht command and you can expect divisions to begin showing in force to retake the Danish provinces. At best you can take the likes of Hamburg and hold a short line there, most likely you'll be holding the 2 province border between Denmark and Germany, and if that is facing too much pressure retreat onto the first Danish island and defend it like you did Malmo. Forcing you off the two Danish islands will take a lot of time and cost a lot of men, if it can even be done. Be wary of the port in Copenhagen: if the Germans take it by sneaky seaborne assault your forces in Denmark are as good as dead. With their loss, your hopes of holding Malmo from a new German onslaught are also as good as gone. Category:Other Stuff